


No more nightmares

by camila_writes



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, and smut ensues, and then she decides to just gor for it anyway, but it's also fluffy, i suck at summaries, like the first kiss and then Cait being conflited by it, my take on how their relationship started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camila_writes/pseuds/camila_writes
Summary: Vi's latest encounter with Jinx has gotten to her, because she feels the blue-haired girl has something to do with the past she doesn't really remember much of. So she opens up to Cait, they share a heartfelt moment and as one thing goes leading to another they just can't hide their feelings anymore and end up kissing. My take on how their relationship started, motivated by thinking too much about these two lesbians. So much that I came up with these entire story. I also wanted to write then making out, so this is what came from it. I suck at summaries in case you can't tell ksadjskadj Warning that it does contain mature content, though only on the part where they are in Vi's apartment, so before that it's ok to read if you don't really like this kind of content. Hope you all enjoy :)
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	No more nightmares

It was a hard day for Vi, harder than she wanted to admit. She had spent all day on a mission investigating a lead on her most searched criminal, that blue-haired girl from Zaun. There was just something about that girl that got into Vi’s nerves, more than any other case she had worked on. It was like something just under the surface would shake her whenever she saw the image of Jinx, like there was more to it, like her lost memories wanted to jump out, scream and show themselves. That scared her. The unknown aspect of it. What could be so awful that her brain had deleted completely? Or had someone messed with her head? But still she wanted to _know_ . It seemed crazy, but Vi just knew the crazy one with the explosives had something to do with her past. But no matter how much she chased Jinx, the girl always escaped at the last minute. Like all of it was just fun and games for her, and in three days or one week she would start wreaking havoc again, leaving her trademark taunting messages and childish drawings, asking to be chased, like a game of cat and mouse. It was exactly what had happened that day. And after losing Jinx one more time when Vi had _almost_ caught her, the frustration just boiled in her blood. And she might have punched a wall. And a hextech lamp post. And scared some citizens of the ‘oh so fine Piltover’ from seeing a police officer acting in such an out of control way. Which now resulted into complaints and a summon to the Sheriff's office. Great. Now Cait would be mad too.  
Taking a deep breath, Vi walked towards the door, which was open. Caitlyn saw her coming in immediately and looked up at Vi, a stern and preoccupied look on her face.  
“Come in, please.” - Cait always looked a little weary and about to drown on all the paperwork that seemed to permanently sit at her table. But she was always as beautiful as ever. And those safire eyes seemed to look straight into Vi’s soul as she motioned for the officer to close the door. As Vi sat on the chair across Cait’s table, the sheriff immediately started talking.  
“Vi, there are complaints filed against you for destruction of property. Again.” She massaged her temple. Sometimes all of the pressure took its toll. “You have put me in a difficult situation. Some people who saw you destroying that wall were very influential and-”  
Caitlyn intended to give her friend a small lecture on the need to do her job while avoiding causing too much destruction in the process, but then she saw the absolutely broken look in the other woman’s eyes.  
“It was that crazy girl again, Cait. She … gets to me.” Could Vi tell her friend, the best friend she had in this new life in fact, about all those crazy things that went through her mind? Did she want to?  
Seeing her stoic, strong friend so vulnerable immediately broke all the defenses in Caitlyn and she couldn’t bring herself to continue any longer. She was also overcome by a need to get up from her chair and comfort Vi. To wrap her arms around that other woman who she had known for barely six months now, but she felt like she could trust with her life and with every part of her. It seemed a bit crazy. It defied every one of the boundaries between her job and the quiet and uneventful private life that Caitlyn had carefully built all those year working with the police. And yet she couldn’t stop herself. When she realised, she was already up and occupying the chair next to Vi’s, one hand taking one of the other woman’s hands and the other soothingly placed on her shoulder.  
“It was different this time, wasn’t it?” said Caitlyn.  
Vi was not good with words. She usually preferred to just act and not spend time overthinking feelings and such. But damn it if this time she needed to speak. So everything came pouring down in waves. All about her past - or the lack of the memories of most of it - that she hadn’t yet told Cait. That she hadn’t yet told anyone. Caitlyn listened patiently, with that deep concentration characteristic of the sheriff of Piltover, but this time her attention was given not out of a sense of duty but from a sense of love. Sometime along Vi’s outburst of emotions anger and despair turned to tears, her lilac eyes filled with water. Some other time Caitlyn got up and locked the door so no one would come in and see Vi crying. She knew the other one would hate if this happened. Cait went to and back from bolting the door as quickly as she could, because Vi needed her. So right after sitting back on the chair, Caitlyn damned all propriety and barriers and whatever the fuck else to the wind and pulled Vi in a tight hug. They remained like this for minutes. Until Vi’s sobs subsided and her tears had kind of drenched Caitlyn’s coat, but she didn’t mind. Soothingly, Caitlyn stroked the other woman’s hair, feeling that it was still wet and smelled faintly of soap. She almost let out a little laugh, Vi really was not so much herself today, if she had showered so quickly after coming back from patrol that she managed to do so before receiving the summon to the Sheriff's office. That felt so good, holding her in her arms like this. Being this close and feeling the warmth and seeing every little detail on her skin, the tattoos on her neck, was mind-confusingly nice. Perhaps more confusing than Caitlyn wanted to admit to herself.   
Vi had managed to calm herself now. It was liberating to speak about it and share her thoughts with someone else. Like a hundred pounds weight had been taken off her back. The hand that was softly caressing her hair reminded her, she was not alone in this. She knew she could count on Cait, trusted her more so than any other person in her life right now. She didn’t know if she deserved this, but damn was she glad to have it. And she was beyond glad to be this close, one of the reasons being that she loved the flowery scent of Caitlyn’s perfume. The other one being that this perfume, combined with the fact that Vi could not deny to herself - had never tried to, anyway, she just knew it was unlikely to be possible for anything to happen - that Caitlyn was so beautiful it almost hurt, made it fucking easy to forget everything else. _  
_ The sheriff noticed Vi had stopped crying. Her heart immediately softened with relief to see her well again. Her action to look down to check if the tears had subsided cause Vi to move a bit and part a little from the embrace.  
“Damn, cupcake, I really got your coat all wet, sorry about that.” _  
_ Caitlyn laughed. “So _now_ you worry about ruining my coat. Not on the countless times you started fights on missions that could have gone absolutely peacefully.”  
Vi raised her hands up, jokingly apologetic. “Well, I’m sorry about those times too, if you must know.” She accompanied the words by flashing Caitlyn her most charming smile. The kind she used to be a tease. The kind she used to flirt. The kind she could never stop coming to her lips when she was around the Sheriff, no matter how much she knew she should not do it. It always escaped her control and when she noticed she’d already done it.  
It did not go unnoticed by the other woman. It never did really. If Caitlyn had to give a golden hex for every time her heart skipped a beat when Vi smiled, she’d be close to penniless despite all her fortune. And now after having heard all the deep confessions the zaunite had never told anyone, after staying in that embrace for so long, after comforting her, she felt closer to Vi than ever. And her heart skipped ten times stronger by the sight of that smile. _By the old gods, how I wish I could know what it feels like to kiss her._ _  
_ Little did she know or dare to dream that Vi was thinking much more along the same lines. Looking into those crystalline blue eyes, she just wished she could stay like this forever. For no one to have anything to discuss with the sheriff. _If anyone knocks on that door, I just know this moment will end. And I’ve never been so close to knowing._ Oh damn. She knew that feeling, and knew it meant she was about to do something reckless. But the tension in the air was palpable. If there was anything Vi had learned from street smarts, was when to tell a moment was right. To read people, read a situation. And, yes, to read the women she wanted to win over. Not that ‘winning over’ seemed the right term to describe what she felt for Cait. _What can even describe it anyway. Never have I_ wanted _so much in my life. Damn me, for wanting that which I can’t have. Don’t do it. Don’t lean over, don’t break the distance, don’t listen to the longing you can clearly see in Cait’s blue eyes too, don’t -_ Soft lips crashed into hers, breaking all the line of thought Vi was trying to build to restrain herself, hell, breaking all of her thoughts period. All that remained was that she looked into Caitlyn’s face and her eyes were closed and she was looking like she wanted to do this for just as long as Vi did.  
To hell with restraint then, she was not that strong to stop herself when all she wanted was right there in her arms. The initiation of the kiss had been just a brush of lips, a mere spark, but it had now ignited a fire as big as the merchant clan’s spires. Her right hand moved instinctively to Cait’s waist, pulling her even closer, wanting to feel every little part of her like it made no difference where one body ended and the other began. She deepened the kiss, putting her tongue into it and being met with no resistance whatsoever. Sparks reverberated through her body, made her shiver, made her body tingle in all the good places and made everything feel like an addictive treat of the best kind. A little chuckle escaped Vi as she noticed that her pulling Caitlyn closer had in fact resulted in the latter ending up on her lap. She wasted no time in making good use of this position to explore more, the hand that was not on the other woman’s waist swiftly moving to her inner thighs, where Vi delicately traced random patterns and by Zaun’s guardian, didn’t she feel like getting to touch Cait this way was eliciting as much pleasure in herself as it was on the other woman. She felt Caitlyn moan against her lips and move in a way that she managed to grind herself more on Vi’s hand. She’d never seen the Sheriff this discomposed. And she fucking _loved_ seeing it. _She was on the verge of doing something really stupid when someone knocked on the door._  
Cait seemed to have awakened from a dream at that moment, like she had been in another world, one where the consequences didn’t matter. One where she could love who she wanted to and not worry about the implications of having fallen for her work partner. Her crystal blue eyes were now not filled with desire but with that sharp and professional resolve. On the inside she was both damning and thanking whoever had interrupted the moment. She didn’t know what she should feel anymore. She immediately got herself up and out from VI’s lap, facing the ground and ignoring the blush that threatened to reach her cheeks. Ignoring the awkwardness of the situation. _I was making out in my job, for heaven’s sake! And if no one had interrupted, I would have … oh shit._  
“Cait, wait.” A bandaged hand reached for hers. The knocking on the door had stopped. Whoever it was probably gave up. Caitlyn hoped it didn’t spark any rumours. Hoped no one had seen Vi entering her office. Knew for sure she could not go out like this, as dishevelled and with her heart hammering in her chest as it was right now. She didn’t want to have people say Vi got her job for other reasons than not her own merit. It wasn’t true and she didn’t deserve it. Didn’t deserve to lose it either, which would certainly happen if anyone knew about this.  
She let Vi take her hand anyway.   
“I understand that it’s complicated, but I like you.” Vi said. “Look at me. Please.”  
Look at her.  
Such a simple request, and yet it seemed like abiding to it would change her entire resolve.  
Who was this Caitlyn now and what happened to the decisive Caitlyn who could make the hard choices when needed and who always did what she felt was right. Only now what she felt was right and what she wanted to do were in conflict. Still without facing Vi, she willed her heart to still it’s beatings long enough to let her speak.  
“I want to have this too. I really do. But … I’m too confused right now. Think of what people might say. About how you got into this job. I don’t want them to say you got it for anything other than your own merit. Because that’s the truth. The police force doesn't see the relationship between coworkers with kind eyes too. You could lose your job.”  
Vi would not have the lack of eye contact. Tenderly she moved Caitlyn’s face up, staring now into the crystalline blue eyes.   
“Don’t actually care what people will say. As for losing the job, well, it’s not that I’m not really grateful for the opportunity and that I don’t love working with ya, cupcake “ - Vi flashes Caitlyn a smile which helps with breaking the tension in her typical impulsive way - “ but if it happens, it’s their loss. I can get by.” Cait gave a little chuckle. A lot of her tension had dissipated just like that, with a simple lighthearted comment from Vi. And yet she still felt it would be wrong to do this. And it felt like it was wrong to feel it was wrong because Vi had said she wanted this and would accept the possible consequences. It was her life to live. Confusion, confusion and more confusion hammered even harder in her brain.  
“Vi, I ... I need some time to think about this.”  
"Sure, cupcake. Not like we didn't already wait this long anyway. For you, I'll make this effort Take as long as you need. Just don't give up on this because of what other people will think." Vi gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead, shot her a last glance full of hope, and just opened the door and strutted out like she was absolutely not doing anything improper in Caitlyn's office just 10 minutes ago. 

\----  
  
_Caitlyn's manor, somewhere in North Piltover  
_

Caitlyn didn’t sleep well all night. She tossed and turned on the bed, her mind insisting on replaying the kiss and everything else that had happened over and over again. The feeling of Vi against her lips still seemed imprinted on her, and she just couldn’t forget it. Never had she felt so _alive_ . And carefree, despite how wrong it was to be kissing a coworker, and one directly under her command at that. _Oh shit, how would the people talk if they knew._ Would they really say Vi only got the job because of it or was she just overthinking? _Yes, they would, and worse shit than that._ ‘But fuck them.’  
‘I beg your pardon?’ Her father’s voice sounded from behind her.   
Oh great, she had said the last words out loud. ‘Oh papa, I had not noticed you were there.’  
‘Well, you seemed pensive, so I thought I should not disrupt you, cupcait. But I can see someone must be making you very angry. You are not one to throw swear words around lightly.’  
Caitlyn took a deep breath. She needed to talk. And it could very well be to her father. ‘Father, I … Well, actually, my _feelings_ have put me in a most difficult situation.” He looked at her, now fully concentrated on listening to her venting. She’d always loved that about him so much, how he was always there to listen. “There is no other way to say this, I am very much infatuated with someone. But this person is a coworker and under my command too, which makes it even worse. And more than that, I -” she stopped, for she was about to say she was the one who’d gotten the “person” their position in the force, which would make it very obvious that “someone” was Vi. She wasn’t sure she was ready to tell her father _that_ much. ”Well never mind the ‘more than that’. Point is, I like this person. A lot. And today we kissed and now I am so confused because I feel like it was wrong to do so. I don’t want people to talk and I don’t want any scandal to happen because of it. You know how people at the force don’t look well to relationships in work, and I worry about that…” She held the teacup stronger now, as if the heat could help her put her thoughts in order and find a way to calm her heart and mind.   
“Ok, I will go along with the fact that you obviously don’t want me to know who the person in question is. The important question is, do you believe they like you back?”  
Caitlyn couldn’t help but smile as she thought of Vi’s feelings. Not only of the spark of love that was clearly there, but of the trust and the friendship they built on these past two years. “Oh, papa, sometimes I wish they didn’t, because it would be easier to just forget it. But the other part of me wants to burst from joy that they do. We are very close friends even beyond the whole romantic feelings side of things. And I trust them more than anything. I know they trust me too.”   
“Maybe I should tell you a story, child. When I was young, I met this incredible woman. But clan traditions mandated I should marry within our clan allegiances; and while she was not from a rival family, she was not from the clan’s closest allies either. Marrying her would be considered an offense against all that proper education dictated. Well, it actually even resulted in some broken alliances, but if you ask me, it was their loss. Because here I am, married to my bestest friend and the love of my life; with a smart, loving and most incredible daughter, both of whom I love with all my heart ... and I could not be happier. There were consequences to not doing what the society’s rules said was right, but alliances can be reforged and other jobs can be found, my sweetheart. Real trust and love, well … they’re just not as easy to find again.”   
“So you’re saying… I should seek her out again?"  
"I'm saying that, if this makes you happy, you shouldn't give up on the account of what others will think." He gave her a caring smile and pretended not to have noticed the slip of the pronoun Caitlyn had clearly been avoiding to say. Although he had now a pretty good notion of who his dear Cait’s heart beat faster for. He’d bet 1000 golden hexes the girl in question had pink hair and a hotheaded temperament. "And now, I'll be off to bed again. Try to go back to sleep too Cait."  
"Thank you, father." She held her father's hand and smiled too. She hadn't yet come to a decision on the matter but she felt she would come to it soon. And her heart was lighter with the resolve that she would follow it's longing, other people be damned. "Have a good night."

\------  
  
_Vi's apartment - Somewhere in South Piltover_

It was a beautiful morning, even more so because it was a 'day off' morning. As in, Vi didn't have to work. As in, she would spend all day remembering what had happened the day before. She was still not quite believing she and Cait had kissed. And some other things. And how wonderful it had been. Her impulsive nature wanted to go right now to the (insert Caitlyn’s family surname. Which they probably don’t have in canon. Figure it out later) mansion and kiss Cait again and again until she forgot all that bullshit about what other people might think. Kiss her lips, her neck, her chest and pick up where they’d left off in the office in that moment that seemed so much like a dream for it to be real. But this time she wouldn’t be impulsive because she had promised Cupcake that she’d give her time.  
Sighing, Vi finished drinking her coffee and went to grab her punching bag. She really needed to distract herself so she wouldn’t break her promise. She was halfway to her room when she heard a knock on the door.  
_What on earth? At this hour? It was probably Mrs. Smith, coming to remind her again that it was against the rules to bring guests to stay overnight. Honestly it was just a couple times and not for a while now. Couldn’t this old woman just let her be -_ _  
_ Vi opened the door and what, or actually, _who_ she saw nearly made her fall backwards from surprise. Caitlyn. Here. At her apartment. Stunning as always. Vi took in every little part of the other woman. Long black hair framing her face. The perfume she used everyday, discreet and yet distinctive, probably very expensive. And finally, her eyes met those crystal clear blue ones and her breath left her for good.  
“Cait?”  
“VI, I … Well this seemed to go really different in my mind when I was thinking about coming here and seeing you and telling you I don’t need more time to think, I don’t want to care about what other people will say or do if you want this too because I … I want you too, Vi. I can’t deny or turn back on this anymore. I .. I know I asked you for time but I don’t need it anymore.”  
“Wait, you … you are actually saying you want this now? You are sure you don’t need time? Because I don’t want to put pressure or not give you your space to think or -”  
Caitlyn put her hands on Vi’s lips, gently silencing her.  
“Yes, Vi. To be perfectly clear, I want this, I want _us_ to be together. Now. I already spent 14 hours too many living according to what other people would think. Now, can I, hm, please come in?”  
“Oh shit, I’m so sorry, Cupcake. Is that I opened the door and you were so stunning I completely forgot my manners. Please do come in, my lady.” Vi said with a playful smile while stepping out of the way of the door, and exaggeratingly making a gesture for her to pass.  
As soon as Caitlyn was fully inside, she wasted no time in closing the door behind her and looking deeply into the lilac eyes she had been longing to see with an almost overwhelming need ever since yesterday.  
“Good.” Cait’s hungry look made Vi weak. “Now that’s much better.”  
This was the moment both of them were eagerly waiting for. And Caitlyn wasted no time in doing exactly what she wanted. She captured Vi’s lips on her own, a continuation of what was interrupted the day before, her heart finally getting its wish.  
She deepened the kiss, pressing Vi against the wall and burying her hand in those pink strands, exploring, tasting, letting herself be free and give in to all she’d wanted for so long. Not holding back anymore, she slid her knee up in between Vi’s legs, which elicited a moan that drove Caitlyn even more out of control. Her hands fumbled for the edge of Vi’s shirt, pulling it up and out in a fast second. VI let out a chuckle at her eagerness, which was quickly replaced by hungry gasps as she felt Caitlyn’s hands on her bare chest, caressing and gently pressing on every little sensitive spot. Still she made an effort to tease her Cupcake anyway. “You know, it’s not fair that you are wearing all of these fancy piltie clothing with so many layers while I’m .. well .. like _this_.” She gave a little teasing wink. Time for me to get a treat too, Cupcake.” was all the warning she gave before taking Cait in her arms and carrying her to the bed, where she promptly started unclasping and unbuttoning all the overcomplicated and fancy clothes Caitlyn was wearing.  
_Gods, she was beautiful.  
__Like one of those ivory sculptures in the museums that all the fancy pants from the Entresol admired so much and that she had never really cared about before, on the rare times the orphanage had taken the kids out on educational trips. She thought she kinda understood the appeal now.  
_She was interrupted from her thoughts when Caitlyn gave a light chuckle. “What are you staring at?”  
“I’m admiring the view” Vi started placing some sweet peeks on the sheriff’s neck, “You are absolutely stunning” She descended a bit with each kiss, enjoying the electric feeling the skin contact was bringing her and enjoying even more how Cait’s breath was getting more and more ragged the lower she went. She took one hand off of the bed, letting her weight fall and their bodies get closer while the wandering free hand explored every part of the beautiful woman before her, from thighs to back until finally clasping in the beautiful raven hair and pulling in for a kiss. They kissed with passion, the touch of their bare chests something that both of them had anticipated and dreamed of many times before and still somehow the reality was even greater exactly because it was _real_ . Dreams don’t have the heat of the skin, the smell of perfume, the sound of the whispered moans and of the louder ones too. In dreams Vi would often wake up covered in sweat, hot and interrupted at the best moment ... but _this_ would not be interrupted now.  
She looked at the beauty who was now on top of her and damn it if the sight alone was almost driving her mad with ecstasy. Wasting no time, Vi took to the task of completely removing Caitlyn’s shirt, the once smooth fabric now all creased from their rolling around in bed. She took each sleeve off slowly, running her nails along the skin and noticing Cait’s breath catch as she did so. Once the garment was fully off, she was done with being slow and just tossed it somewhere on the floor before turning to give attention to the sheriff's bare chest. She took one nipple in her mouth, licking and teasing while her left hand climbed up Caitlyn’s belly until reaching the other one and giving it attention as well. Caitlyn ran her fingers through Vi’s pink strands and ground herself harder against Vi, the feeling of everything combined building up on the heat that was already pooling in her centre. She revelled at the sensation, turning her head back and moaning loudly.  
_Of course_ Vi would not miss the opportunity to tease her for it. “Well, well, well ... the sheriff of Piltover seems to be breaking the building's noise rules today.”  
“I’ll tell you a little secret, it _is_ my day off you know.”  
“And here I was thinking you did not have those.” The next sentence came in a whisper in Cait’s ears. “I will make sure you enjoy this break to the fullest.” And without warning Vi turned them around in the bed, now laying on top of her and promptly peppering her torso with kisses. The sheriff let out a chuckle and VI could only think she wanted to hear that sound thousands of times more. She loved to be the one making Caitlyn be more relaxed and carefree because damn it if she doesn’t need it. But the laughter is soon replaced by more lustful sounds as her mouth descends down the porcelain skin of Cait’s belly and her fingers lightly caress the inside of Caitlyn’s thigh, moving ever upwards.  
“Damn it Vi, you sure already know how to drive me crazy and it’s the first time we’re toge-” she was interrupted when thoughts just left her mind because Vi’s mouth had found her thighs and what was between them. Her first lick sent a shiver all through Cait’s body, making every thought pretty much nonexistent. The stoic and serious sheriff was right now none of these things. She was all feeling and lust and love, too, love that she knew she had but had taken so long to give in to. And now that she had surrendered, that she’d allowed herself to have it, it was stronger than anything she’d ever felt. Each stroke, each flick of Vi’s tongue caused a feeling that reverberated in her entire body, made her feel whole, made her feel _right_. Her concerns vanished, as if there were no pickpockets taking valuables from distracted citizens, no Jinx blowing up a different part of the city everyday, no Chem Barons abusing their power and loopholes in the law to run their criminal activities, no clans fighting for power. And most of all, there was no need to try and be the perfect and sensible sheriff for the city of Piltover, to prove she deserved to be where she was. She might not even remember her name properly at that very moment for all her senses were taken up with Vi’s presence, with how Vi was making her feel, and that was the name she instinctively moaned over and over as her release washed over her. Caitlyn felt a smile coming to her lips amidst her ragged breathing as her pleasure started to come down from its peak. She moved her hand to caress Vi’s pink strands, feeling so blissful that she wouldn’t ever change that moment for anything in the whole of Valoran. When she noticed that Cait had finished shivering and moaning, the enforcer looked up from between her legs, a silly crooked smile on her face not different from that of a child that had just gotten all the candy in the world that they could have wished for. Vi moved up to lie beside Caitlyn, her fingers moving of their own accord to sweetly caress the sheriff’s back. Caitlyn moved up her hand and lightly traced the lines of Vi’s face before placing a sweet kiss on her lips and scooting a bit to the side so she could be embraced by the other woman’s strong arms. They both stayed just like this, lying in bed in total bliss for a while, the sunlight seeping in through the windows, all in complete peace. Neither could tell how long for because it didn’t matter. And Vi thinks she could stay like this for all her life anyway. Maybe there will be no more nightmares for her, not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
